The End of Heartache
by circuzninjaxO
Summary: Natsu left Lucy alone 6 years ago to go off on his own and when he left, he didn't tell anyone. Now Lucy has had to go through life alone with what he left behind. Everyone but Lucy has moved forward, and how can she, when every day she lives with what he left behind. I suck at summaries.


**Hello everyone and welcome to my first Fairy Tail fic. WOW it has been a while. Gonna keep this short and sweet.**  
**DISCLAIMER FOR WHOLE STORY: I do not own Fairy Tail nor recieve any compensation from this publication.**  
**This story is a NaLu focused story with other pairings ie Gajevy, Gruvia, Jerza, and more. This story takes place after Fairy Tail disbands however it changes drastically after that. THERE WILL BE MATURE CONTENT IN THIS STORY. Hence, the mature rating. I hope you enjoy!**

The End of Heartache

Chapter 1

The sun beat down harshly on the crowded streets, reflecting off the pavement, windows, and seemingly ever object it touched. If she squinted to block some of the sun out of her eyes, Lucy could see the waves of heat distorting everything in sight, which was just as well because she could _swear_ it was distorting her own being with as hot as she was. As soon as she had stepped out of the cool air conditioning the stifling heat had seemed to suck all of the energy out of her and immediately sprung sweat at the back of her neck and upper lip. She had pushed aside the intense desire to turn around and walk back into the house but had grit her teeth and begun walking to the other side of town to Fairy Tail. There was work to be done and she couldn't get it done from the inside of her wonderfully cool and reasonably lit house.  
Bugger.  
Swiping irritatedly at the sweat bubbling up on her lip again, Lucy tipped her wide brimmed hat down slightly and forced herself to put one foot in front of the other. At this point even her light blue sundress was becoming stuffy and she desperately wished she had wore thicker soled shoes rather than her strappy sandals because the heat seemed to just ignore the flimsy rubber and drill straight into her foot. It sucked. Lucy hated the heat. It was so uncomfortable and made her feel like a stranger in her own skin. She swore she hadn't been this hot in almost 6 years and that thought seemed to just inflame her anger. No pun intended.  
If Lucy was honest, yeah, it was hot. But heat this bad was normal this time of the year in Magnolia. Every year the same heat assaulted her body, mind, and heart. It reared it's ugly head and laughed cockily in her face, because she used to love the heat, but she hates it now. She hates it on her skin, she hates the way it makes her body weak, she hates the way it makes her wanna hide and curl up in bed and die. She hates the heat, because the heat makes her think of _him_.  
The heat surrounding her feels like him, his body pressed tightly against her, suffocating in the best of ways. The sweat on her skin was slippery between them, and was dripping down his nose to splash lightly on her bare breast. The hot breeze brushing against her ears was his breath, harsh and loud, sending shivers down her spine. It was hot, so very hot, she was aching, she couldn't breathe and she didn't want to.  
"Woah, Lucy. None of that now." Lucy told herself, wrapping her arms tightly around her chest and taking a deep breath, blinking away the angry tears she hadn't realized were hanging to the corner of her eyes. She wouldn't allow herself to cry. Almost six years, six whole YEARS, and too much of that time had been spent crying over him. At this point, she had almost convinced herself that he was dead. And if he wasn't... She'd kill him herself.  
Shadow fell across her and Lucy looked up, surprised to find herself already at Fairy Tail. Thinking about him- no, the heat, had made the trip seem shorter and she was now dumbfounded to find herself gazing up at the towering door of the newly rebuilt and expanded building. It engulfed damn near half the city now, dark cobblestone walls 4 stories high glaring down on the citizens and members. Their crest was printed on a huge banner that hung fron the top and Lucy still sometimes cringed thinking off all the work the had to put in to get the ungodly heavy fabric up there. It was so different now, and yet looking at it still felt the same, despite the small twinge of loss nudging at her. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door in and walked into the cool air and dim lighting, the loud roar of a hundred or so people cramming into her ears and pushing away all of her previous thoughts.  
"Lucy!" Mirajane's voice vibrated through the room, cutting clear through the overbearing noise.  
"Sorry Mira!" Lucy hollared back and immediately sprinted over to the bar. Sitting along the bar shouting greetings at her were several of her friends. Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Jellal all sat side by side in the high barstools, drinks in hand and Lucy stepped to the back and threw her bag and hat under the bar, then wrapped a long apron around her waist.  
"So sorry." Lucy grimaced at Mira as the woman looked at her. "I meant to be here before the lunch rush but I got caught up with Levy and-" She stopped as Mira waved a hand at her and shook her head.  
"It's fine." She said and grinned. "I totally understand. I'm just happy you're here. As you can tell we are absolutely slammed and I need to go back and help Lisanna in the kitchen. Do you mind manning the bar while I run back there? Shouldn't be too long."  
Lucy's head bobbed vigorously in agreement and she turned to scan down the bar to see whose drinks were in need of refilling or if anyone needed food. As it turned out Mira had things pretty well covered but two men Lucy didn't recognize were grabbing seats at the far end, and Juvia was low on water. Alllowing the two men a moment to get settled and look at the menu Lucy turned towards her friends and smiled.  
"Are y'all going to start showing up for all of my shifts now?" She teased, picking up the sprayer and refilling Juvia's water. Erza grinned while Juvia muttered a soft thank you.  
"Possibly. Just can't get over you in that apron. You should really get it embellished with something... Maybe, "I'm lonely and use this job to get out of the house and interract with other adults." Gray sniggered, although he was cut off quickly when two hands collided with the back of his head. "Hey! What was that for?"  
"We are here to support Lucy in getting a job and finally leaving the house, not to make her feel bad for it!" Erza hissed, Juvia nodding along with her. Lucy blanched.  
"Hey! I get out of the house!" Lucy yelled, smoothing out her apron. "And I have a job, thank you very much! This is just a side job I'm doing."  
Juvia leaned forward quickly excitement in her eyes.  
"Is it done?" She asked, gripping the side of the bar in excitement. The other three leaned forward in shared suspense. Lucy paused, forcing her face to stay neutral. They leaned in closer. She took a deep breath. They leaned over the counter.  
"Yes." Lucy breathed. Juvia and Erza jumped up and launched themselves over the bar in excitement, squishing her between them in a breathtaking hug. Literally. She couldn't breathe.  
"Awesome, Lucy. That's great." Jellal finally spoke up, a small smile on his face that matched Gray's. "Three years of work finally coming to fruition. I'm proud of you. When does it come out?"  
Lucy blushed at his praise and tried to respond, but the bone-crunching hug she was being assaulted with denied her access to the proper air supply. She tapped her hands on the girls legs and they finally released their hold and she gasped for air. Forget how dangerous they were on the battle field, these two could kill with _love_. Chuckling slightly to herself Lucy braced herself against the bar and started to reply.  
"Well-"  
"Hey miss?" One of the men down the bar interrupted her and grabbed her attention. Lucy whipped her head around, having forgotten she was working and rushed over to take the men's orders.  
"I am so happy for Lucy! Finally finishing her book and getting it published! She's doing it!" Juvia squealed in excitement, clutching Gray's arm tightly to her chest.  
"Yes." Erza said matter-of-factly. "After everything she has been through Lucy deserves a little more happiness. The income she'll get from it won't hurt either. Although she has been making a good bit from her articles."  
All four turned their heads to gaze at Lucy's back while she chatted happily with the men, small frowns on their faces. Glancing at her you would never see the battle she fought inside. Only if you looked closely could you see the little differences. Lucy used to be flawless, her hair always perfectly straight, happiness plastered all over her face, confidence billowing out of her with every step. Now though, she was different. She didn't spend hours on her hair and make-up anymore, some days she didn't put any on at all. Her days of revealing clothing were six years behind her and she had gained just a small amount of weight that thickened her waist, which in all honesty, both were more positive things than negative. But it was not her appearance that truly showed her turmoil. Lucy's smile never quite reached her eyes anymore and everywhere she went her shoulders were slightly hunched, all of her confidence was gone.  
A sharp bolt of anger jolted through Erza and she quickly adverted her eyes and stared down at her drink. Lucy hadn't been Lucy for six years. Not since the day he left. While the rest of them had tried to move on with their lives, she had stayed stuck in the past, stuck reliving that one day over and over again. Not that Lucy hadn't moved forward. She had many things keeping her going in life, her friends and her book included, but she just couldn't let go. It was like she was still sitting on his door step at three in the morning in the pouring rain, screaming her tears into the air. Screaming for him.  
"Erza are you gonna drink that or are you hoping to dissolve it back into air molecules with your eyes?" Jellal's quite voice encroached on Erza's thoughts and she jolted back to reality. She quickly picked the drink up and downed it. No sense bringing herself down. All they could do was keep supporting Lucy until she was herself again...  
Which at this point seemed would be the rest of their lives.  
"Sorry guys." Lucy apologized as she walked back over to stand in front of them. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she grinned widely, making Erza blink. Lucy never smiled like that anymore. "Oh! Here!" She dug under the bar and pulled a small photo out of the bag she had stuffed under there. She slapped it down on the bar and loudly declared.  
"It's a GIRL!" Once again the foursome leaned eagerly forward, Erza and Juvia squealing at the ultrasound on the bar. "Levy and Gajeel gave me this to show you as I was leaving. You guys should go see them soon, they've had they hands full with Gajeel doing his blacksmithing and Levy running the bookstore PLUS taking care of little Met, and I think they've been a little lonely."  
They all agreed, passing the photo around and Lucy pointing out what parts were the feet, hands, body and head. Juvia cried in happiness, throwing herself in Gray's lap. Their past discussions were forgotten and Lucy returned to work. The hours flew by quickly, lunch rush passing, dinner hitting and then little by little the guild hall started to empty out, until it was just the five of them, Mira, and Lisanna sitting around the bar, cleaning up and chatting.  
"Man, we gotta get up early for that job tomorrow, babe." Gray groaned, stretching slightly and then wrapping his arm around her waist. She nodded quietly and stood up. Lucy frowned.  
"How long are you guys going to be gone?" She asked. They had only just returned from a different job four days ago after being gone for two weeks.  
"Only a day." Juvia said, brushing her hand through her long hair. "No worries Lucy, we'll be back tomorrow night." Lucy nodded as they made their good-byes. Shortly after Erza and Jellal stood up and gathered their own things.  
"Alright, Lucy. We gotta go too, unfortunately." Erza looked over apologetically to her but Lucy just shrugged her shoulders.  
"No worries. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She smiled. "Cassi is staying over at Levy's tonight so I'm gonna go home and get some rest soon myself." They nodded and headed out.  
"House to yourself tonight, huh?" Lisanna called from the other end of the hall as she wiped down a table. She grinned. "You should get going then! Go get some rest!"  
Lucy shook her head.  
"Nah, I'm gonna finish cleaning up with you guys."  
"No you will not." Mira's voice echoed from behind Lucy and she jumped and clutched her heart, her heartrate spiking. "You will go home, take a bath, drink some wine, and get some sleep." Mira's accompanying smile was like stone and Lucy hurriedly grabbed her things and headed towards the door.  
"O-okay!" She yelled over her shoulder. She stopped at the door though, soaking in the cool air before she had to step back out in the heat. She frowned, stuffed her hat on her head and stepped out the door into the muggy air, hellbent to get home as soon as possible and wash the heat off of her. In her rush she didn't see the person standing on the other side of the door and barreled into them, knocking them over, a small cry of shock escaping from her mouth.  
They hit the ground hard and Lucy heard and felt the air get knocked out of the poor person. Her knees ached from the landing on the concrete and the person below her groaned in pain, their stomach lifting her up slightly. It was at this point that Lucy realized they were underneath her. Lucy covered her face in embarrassment.  
"I'm soooo sorry! I didn't see you I swear!" She cried through her hands, then tried to stand up, accidently stepping on the person's arm and proceeding to trip and land back on them _again_ causing them to give out another whine of pain.  
Silence followed, Lucy too mortified to uncover her face and try to get up and the person below her either knocked unconscious or just unsure what to do. So neither moved, and Lucy almost wasn't even bothered by the impossible heat, really it was eleven at night it should not be this hot still. In fact, Lucy wasn't even sure the person below her was breathing. Fear gripped her and she hastily removed her hands from her eyes in order to check to make sure that they were okay.  
Her hands froze halfway away from her face. Less than two feet away from her black eyes stared at her, a bright red flush running below them, across his cheeks. But it wasn't the eyes that made her freeze. No. It was the long, spiky hair above those eyes that stopped her heart and she certainly wasn't breathing now because there was no reason it should be here. That hair hadn't been seen in six fucking years. And, yes, it was the hair she was thinking of because it was a very unique shade that she had only ever seen on one person. A deep, almost purplish, pink.  
Her heart clenched as her heart restarted and horror jolted through her newly invigorated as she lead her eyes down from the hairline to the face of the person below her. He locked eyes with her and then his face split open with a blinding smile.  
"Hey, Luce!" Natsu yelled, even though he was only two feet away from her... Or under her for that matter. Against everything in her, Lucy's heart lurched painfully as his nickname rang in her ears and tears burst to the front of her eyes. Emotions warred within her. Relief, happiness, sadness, confusion, anger. She stared dumbly at him as she filed through them until one burst to the forefront.  
The next second her fist was buried deep in his face and he was knocked out.

**And there we have it. I hope this isn't a horrible introduction to this story. I have a whole idea planned out for this and there is a lot going into it. Next chapter should be up in a couple days. Please review and let me know what you think! -Circ**


End file.
